


Night Classes

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed gets paranoid about things, Fluff, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Ed wonders why Lucius keeps staying out late so many nights after work, he worries about the possibilities.





	Night Classes

For the past two weeks Ed noticed a change in Lucius’ pattern. One of the things he’d come to love about him was the fact they both had the habit to keep to a schedule, it reminded him of his old self. Except recently something had changed, instead of coming back home immediately after work, there would be days where he’d be two or even three hours late. At first Ed hadn’t thought much of it, once or twice when he would finally arrive home he’d come home with take-out or groceries. Once it morphed into the new routine though, Ed started to worry and grow suspicious. 

He knew either one of two things were happening; Lucius was cheating on him or he was working with the GCPD giving them information on his whereabouts and his occasional criminal activity. He wanted to reason with himself his thoughts were just pure paranoia, paranoia fueled by the man in the mirror. Originally, he’d wanted to just trust Lucius and not let himself obsess over what could be happening, but each hallucination of the Riddler only made him doubt his partner more, making him wonder if again he was right. Just like he’d been about Oswald.

All of that was what ultimately lead him to stalking his boyfriend. He felt like a moron doing it. He waited for him outside the GCPD, had watched him casually chat with some of the cops before getting into his car. Ed followed him, he considered turning back and just going back home a couple of times, but the anxiety and curiosity were killing him. As he followed him downtown is paranoia about his boyfriend working with Gordon became less likely, he still had the pained fear he might be cheating. He often wondered why exactly Lucius would even be with him, there couldn’t be any real benefits to him dating a wanted criminal. They could never go on proper dates, he could never surprise him at work, or any other normal things like that. Lucius often assured him that he didn’t care about any of those things, he was perfectly happy with their arrangement no matter how unorthodox it might be. Now he worried he’d just been humoring him.

Lucius parked his car alongside the curb, Ed followed suit parking two cars behind him. He got out of his car doing his best to keep in the shadows while watching him go into one of the various buildings in the strip mall. Ed furrowed his brow as he moved closer towards the building, it wasn’t the restaurant or café he’d expected, instead it was a martial arts studio that was nestled next to a thrift shop. His confusion grew as he lurked towards the building, doing his best to glance through the large windows without being spotted. He watched as the class began, he tried to spot Lucius, but couldn’t see him.

He gasped startled when arms wrapped around his waist hoisting him off the ground, a moment later he was pressed back against the brick wall of the building. He was prepared to try and defend himself until he caught sight of what he’d presumed to be his attacker. 

Lucius smiled at him, hand resting against his hip. Ed’s cheeks were flushed, he glared at him feeling frustrated by his current predicament and by the fact he enjoyed feeling his boyfriend’s hand on his hip in such a public setting.

“I saw you…You went in there, how long did you know I was following you?” Ed asked feeling defeated.

“Oh, I sort of figured when I caught sight of the glaringly green suit.” He pressed a kiss against his forehead. “If you’re going to follow people, try wearing darker colors, and less glitter.” He teased, chuckling at the obvious annoyance his boyfriend displayed.

“Why didn’t you just tell me you were taking night classes, unless you were pretending to do that just to throw me off.”

Lucius rolled his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his waist holding him close against him. “I would have told you, but you never asked me about it. I’ve been taking Jiu-Jitsu classes and the occasional art class across the street.” 

The paranoia and annoyance faded, Ed smiled brightly at him. He placed a hand against the back of his neck, nails lightly scratching against his skin, he leaned in kissing him sweetly. 

“I sort of feel like an idiot not trusting you, but it’s sexy knowing my boyfriend knows Jiu-Jitsu.” 

Lucius laughed at that, he kissed him letting his lips linger against his. He smiled into the kiss when Ed deepened it, fingers curling against his skin keeping the other man close against him. He knew it was a risk to be outside in the middle of the city kissing, it wouldn’t take much of a genius for anybody to recognize Ed, but for once he felt at least safe and free of risk of somebody finding out.

“Mind me asking what you thought I was doing?” 

Ed averted his eyes. “I, well I had originally thought perhaps you were working with Gordon, telling them about me. Then I also started to worry that maybe you were getting tired of our situation and that you might have been seeing someone else. I know it’s, it’s idiotic.” 

Lucius placed a hand against his cheek, fingers brushing against his skin. “It’s not idiotic. I would never turn you over to Gordon, I know I wouldn’t be able to get him to understand that you need help, not thrown into Arkham. With the cheating, I’d never consider that in a million years.” He kissed him softly, “I love you” He whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, I promise I’m going to work on the trust thing, and I’m sorry for following you.” 

“You’re forgiven. Now let me take you back home, I’ll cook dinner, and then maybe we can take a nice shower together.” 

He took hold of his hand pulling him away from the wall and leading him towards the car. 

“Sounds wonderful, Foxy.”


End file.
